I've Got a Little Crush
by xAkireix
Summary: Draco Malfoy is son of a very wealthy businessman but underneath the rich boy identity he’s just another normal young man with a crush on England’s newest pop star. Harry/Draco AU Non-magic. COMPLETE.


**I've got a little crush**

**By: **Akirei

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is son of a very wealthy businessman but underneath the rich boy identity he's just another normal young man with a crush on England's newest pop star. Harry/Draco AU Non-magic

**Disclaimer: **Nothing Harry Potter related belongs to me; only the plot is my own.

**Beta:** Shadowofthenight101 (thank you for your wonderful work =D)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Genre: **romance

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** language, slash, explicit sexual content

**A/N:** This is my second one-shot, thankfully a lot longer than the previous one, and I hope you will all like it. Please review and let me know if there are things I should work on.

* * *

A young man with beautiful platinum blond hair was leaning casually in his seat. Around him everything was hectic; fans screaming, security guards running around trying to calm the hysteric girls. He hated things like this where no one seemed to be able to act normal. So he sat back in the shadows, sipping his drink and watched everything blur before him without paying it too much attention.

The Hogwarts hotel, located in the centre of London, was swamped with fans of the newest idol in the music industry. Harry Potter. A young man, twenty-two years of age, with hair as black as the night, a body most men would die for and a voice that made all others lack in comparison. After his debut only eight months prior he had gone in a straight line up to the top and at the moment he was on a concert tour through England.

Draco Malfoy, son of a very wealthy businessman, had never been more grateful for his father's connections, who provided him with the best front row ticket available. His friends didn't understand what he saw in the older teenage idol and had refused to accompany him. But he didn't mind; he was here for one thing and one thing only.

The screams suddenly became deafening, indicating that Harry Potter had entered the small stage that was specially put up for the signing session in the bar of the hotel. From where Draco sat he could see the stage without being close enough to be run over by the horde of fan girls.

From the very beginning Draco had been captivated by the singer. He had never hidden the fact that he was gay, or that he was seriously crushing on the man at the other side of the room, for his family and friends. Those broad shoulders, toned body, that smooth skin and those smouldering eyes. He was his Adonis. His unreachable perfect Adonis who's voice could sweep him of his feet.

Draco watched him in silence, taking him in to the smallest detail; that gorgeous teeth-showing smile he flashed at his fans, the way his hand moved gracefully while signing picture after picture, the sparkle in those beautiful green eyes that completely left him bewitched. Oh how he wished for an autograph himself, if only to see those beautiful sparkling orbs from up close, but he did not want to be compared to that gibbering crowd. He refused to act like one of those screaming fan girls.

He raised the glass to his lips and sipped at it, never taking his eyes of the stage. But he froze the moment his eyes locked with two shining emeralds. He swallowed and placed the glass back on the small table, willing his hand to stop shaking. Harry Potter was looking at him. His heart was beating furiously in his throat, but he answered the piercing gaze challenging, refusing to back down.

The connection was broken after the manager of the singer leaned down to whisper something in his ear. The smouldering eyes held his for a moment longer before turning away and focusing back on the crowd in front of him.

Draco drowned his drink in one gulp, while forcing his ragging heartbeat to slow down, and gracefully stood up before fleeing the room as unnoticeable as possible. He disappeared into the men's room and leaned heavily against the door taking deep breaths. He stood there a couple of minutes before he pushed away from the door and went to the sink, splashing some water onto his face. Gradually the flush on his cheeks disappeared while he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

'Did he really just looked at me, unnoticeable simple me?'

He ran his hands through his blond locks and straightened his already perfectly straight cloths before leaving the men's room and turning away from the direction to the bar. He needed to sort his thoughts and preferred to be as far away as possible from the source of his unsettlement. With one last look towards the large crowed that he could still see standing at the end of the hallway he turned and walked away.

HDHDHDHDHD

In the bar, Harry Potter was still signing one picture after the other, smiling to whoever was standing in front of him, but his mind had wondered off somewhere else. While one fan disappeared and another climbed the stage, he dared to throw another glance at that small table in the back and his eyes widened when he noticed that it was empty, no sign of the young man that had caught his interest in those few moments of eye contact. Not even the glass was there as an indicator of his presence. It was as if he had never been there at all.

HDHDHDHDHD

It was several hours later before Draco dared to go back to the bar. The signing session had long since ended and it was already late in the evening, leaving the bar deserted. He walked in, feeling a lot more at ease, and was finally able to admire the beautiful paintings on the wall which hadn't been possible with the large crowd earlier that afternoon.

He made his way to the table in the back, oblivious to his surroundings only to come face to face with the same smouldering eyes that had his heart beating like crazy only a few hours ago. He stood immobilized, not knowing how to react to the beauty before him.

Harry Potter was leaning casually in the chair Draco had occupied that afternoon. His emerald eyes bore into his and a playful smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Hi." He said suddenly and Draco's knees buckled at the sound of that silk voice he had spent the past eight months dreaming about.

Draco had the distinctive feeling that he had his mouth open, gapping like a fish and thus making himself look like a complete idiot. However the young pop star didn't seem to notice or mind because he continued to smile at Draco and leaned forward in his seat.

"Sit." He offered friendly, pointing at the other chair.

Draco's body moved on its own accord when he sat down in front of him as his brain seemed to have shut down completely.

"You couldn't sleep either?" The raven-haired beauty questioned.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked friendly, doing his best to act as normal as possible.

Harry laughed in that deep husky voice of him, sending shivers up Draco's spine. "Why else would we be here at this hour of the night." He said.

"I suppose you're right. I was thinking about some things and they kept me awake." Draco answered truthfully, keeping his gaze on his hands in the hope that the singer wouldn't see the blush that graced his cheeks. "And you? Why are you here on your own?" He asked, trying to shift the topic off him.

"I was thinking too." Harry smiled broadly, his perfect straight white teeth flashing and thus affectively drawing Draco's attention to those pink plump lips that looked so deliciously kissable.

"...ello."

A hand came into his vision and broke Draco out off his trance.

"Sorry, what?" Draco asked, blinking.

"You spaced out. Is everything all right?" Harry asked, looking a bit worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's nothing, really." Draco said.

"You sure?" Harry questioned still not convinced.

"Yes, positively. You were saying?" The blond quickly changed the subject.

"I was asking you name."

"Oh, it's Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"So I was right after all." Draco heard the singer mumble.

"Sorry. Right about what?" Draco enquired curiously.

Harry lifted an eyebrow obviously not having meant to say that out loud. "When I saw you during the concert you seemed familiar and then later during the signing I thought I recognized you as the Malfoy heir but I was not entirely sure." He confessed calmly.

"You know me?" Draco wanted to know, still out of his mind that the raven-haired singer had picked him out from the enormous crowd.

"Please, you're almost as famous as I am. Probably more since people have know about you since you were born and me only for eight months. You're always in the papers." The singer replied with a snort.

"At least you're popular. Those papers paint me of like some cold-hearted, arrogant rich kid who depends solemnly on his daddy. But that's not who I am at all." Draco exclaimed angrily.

"Then tell me who you really are. I want to know." Harry replied with a small smile.

"I'm not cold-hearted." Draco said. "I can feel and love. Just because my father is that way they all expect me to be the same and I don't want that. I'm not my father. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get out from under his shadow."

"I believe you will." Harry spoke softly while taking Draco's hand in his. "Draco, when I look at you my first impression is a strong, independent person who only needs a little more confidence in himself. I believe you can be anything you want if you only put your mind to it."

"You really think so?" Draco smiled sheepishly.

"I do." Harry stated seriously, squeezing the smaller pale hand in his own reassuringly.

Draco blushed a little when he noticed where his hand had ended up. "Thank you." He said.

"Don't. I should be thanking you. I haven't had such an enlightening conversation in a long time." Harry laughed heartily and Draco's heart skipped several beats.

"Well then, why don't we continue this 'enlightening' conversation, as you call it, and tell me more about yourself." Draco smirked.

HDHDHDHDHD

An hour later Harry was escorting Draco to his room after having been gracefully kicked out off the bar so they could finally close for the night. An anxious silence hung between them because neither was quite yet ready to leave the other. Draco had been aware he had a crush on the beautiful pop star since the first moment he laid eyes on him eight months ago, but now after actually getting to know him, he had the feeling he had never known the true feeling of love before.

They both hesitated in front of Draco's room, reluctantly to part ways. When Draco looked up those deep emerald eyes caught his gaze and held it, sucking him in further and further until Draco had the feeling he was drowning in them.

"I had a wonderful evening." Harry said suddenly, in that beautiful husky voice of his.

"Me too. You were a very pleasant companion." Draco replied, shyly shuffling on his feet.

Harry took a step closer to Draco who couldn't suppress the pleasant shudder that went through his body by the close proximity.

"Just so there's no misunderstanding." The raven-haired singer spoke softly. "You should know that I'm extremely attracted to you."

Draco's eyes lit up like a Christmas fire. The smile that graced his face could lighten up a whole room. A bit shaky, he leaned forward and whispered in the singer's ear: "Well Harry... I think you better kiss me then."

The next moment his back was against the door and a warm velvet tongue probing in his mouth. Draco responded with just as much enthusiasm and threw his arms around Harry. But very soon he pushed Harry softly away.

"Harry, I'd love to continue this but we're in the middle of the hallway and I'd rather not have anyone walk in on us. Especially not someone with a camera." He said.

Harry nodded and Draco quickly fished his key out off his pocket and opened the door to his hotel room. As soon as they'd slipped inside and Draco had turned on the lights in the dark room, the blond was roughly pressed against the door again, sweet lips, tasting like chocolate and strawberries, attacking his mouth. His hands entwined themselves into thick dark locks and his tongue battled with Harry's.

Harry pressed his entire body against Draco's who could feel the singer's already growing arousal through their cloths. Harry's hand disappeared under his shirt and he shivered the first moments the cold fingers touched his skin but very soon the cold turned into a burning trail when Harry's hands wandered over his stomach, up his sides and back down over his back.

Harry's lips unleashed themselves from Draco's and the blond moaned as he nipped and sucked on the skin of his neck. His leg wrapped itself instinctively around Harry's in a desperate attempt to pull him closer , to feel more of him. Harry pushed Draco's shirt up who lifted his arms above his head so Harry could pull it off.

As soon as the shirt was gone, Harry's lips returned to the skin where neck and shoulder met; a trail of kisses planted along Draco's collarbone while soft hands explored the naked skin. Draco's nerve ends seemed to be on fire. One of Harry's hands travelled up and tweaked at the hardening studs on Draco's chest while the other disappeared in the back of his pants to rest on his bum.

Craving to feel more of him, Draco tore open Harry's shirt, buttons springing everywhere. In less than a second the shirt hung open and revealed smooth tanned skin and muscles. He pushed against the shirt and Harry pulled his hands back to allow it to slide of his broad shoulders onto the floor. The blond took a moment to admire the beautiful psychic of the man in front of him. Even though Draco took the time to work out in the gym at least once a week, he could not be compared to what he saw.

He placed one hand flat on Harry's chest and with the softest touch let it slide over the strong muscled shoulders, down his arm and back up again, over his hard chest and abdomen, feeling every curve of that beautiful lean body, to come to a halt on the hem of the tight jeans that clad his strong legs.

Harry was breathing heavily and he seemed to be going through extreme effort to hold himself back. His emerald eyes were blazing with lust.

"Draco. I don't want to force you into anything. I won't do anything you don't want to but I'm afraid that if we don't stop now, I won't be able to." He stated.

Draco let his arms glide around Harry's waist and pulled the taller man flush against his body. "Then don't stop." The blond breathed in his ear.

Apparently that was all Harry needed to hear because the next moment Draco was being carried across the room and dumped on the bed. Draco landed with a squeak but before he could say anything his mouth was already being claimed by the raven-haired man.

Eager fingers worked on the button of Draco's trousers, ripping them off once it was undone. Kissing and nipping and sucking on pale skin, those soft lips travelled down Draco's body, teeth gently scrapping across hard studs before moving on, going lower and lower, tongue dipping into his bellybutton playfully. The eager fingers returned and hooked themselves over the rim of his boxers. Slowly Harry pulled them down, releasing Draco's throbbing erection to the cool air.

He threw the boxers away, not caring where they landed, and turned his attention the naked beauty in front of him. His eyes roamed Draco's lean body, taking in every detail. Draco lay writhing under Harry's gaze but the singer did not touch him until Draco begged for him.

"Harry please... please... touch me." The blond cried out when he couldn't take it any longer.

A mischievous smirk formed on Harry's lips and he leaned down towards Draco's elegant feet. He placed a butterfly kiss right on top of Draco's left foot and continued all the way up his leg, over his knee and his inner thigh, careful to avoid that certain area where Draco wanted to be touched the most. Once he reached Draco's hip, Harry pulled away and repeated the process on his other leg at an agonizing slow pace.

"Dear God, Harry... stop teasing... please, just touch me." Draco begged, his knuckles white from grabbing the bed sheets.

"But I am touching you, love." Harry replied with his most innocent face as he came to hover over Draco's.

"You, bloody hell, know what I mean." Draco growled angrily but Harry merely laughed.

He kissed the blond gently and then took Draco's member into his hand.

"Finally!" Draco hissed and he arched his back as he moaned loudly.

Harry chuckled and moved his hand up and down the hard shaft, letting his thumb rub over the slid in the head with every stroke. Draco's moans became louder and louder, the sound filling up the room. Just from hearing the blond, Harry became rock hard in his jeans, his erection straining against the fabric to the point that it was almost painful. He felt that Draco was reaching his climax and released his member before he could come, leaving the panting blond growling at him in want.

"Harryyyy..." Draco wined but Harry silenced him with a peck on the lips.

"Patience, love. The best part is yet to come." He whispered and Draco whimpered against his lips when Harry proceeded to snog the living daylights out off him.

"Do you have some lube?" The singer asked as he pulled away.

"Bag... next to... toilet." Draco panted, struggling to form a sentence while gasping for air.

Harry smiled brightly and in the blink of an eye he had disappeared from Draco's view. But just as soon as he was gone he was back again; a bottle of clear liquid in his hands and his legs finally freed from those tight jeans. For the first time Draco got to see his crush in all his glory and he felt himself getting harder – if that was even possible – at the sight.

Harry crawled onto the bed like a predator approaching his prey, that mischievous glint in his eyes again. He leaned down to kiss Draco who wrapped his arms around Harry's neck to keep him there. He released himself from Draco's grip all too soon for the blonds liking. However that was soon forgotten as the Harry dipped his fingers into the bottle, coating them with lube. He indicated for Draco to spread his legs and his heart skipped a beat when Draco abided without hesitation, his feet planted firmly on the bed, revealing that puckering hole. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

While taking in the view of Draco spread out for him, Harry teased Draco's entrance before gently pushing a slick finger past the tight ring of muscles. Draco hissed and his whole body tensed. Harry felt him contract around his finger and realisation hit him like a bucket of cold water.

"Oh my god! You've never done this before, have you?" Harry cried out a bit shocked.

"So what. It's no big deal." Draco groaned, annoyed that Harry wasn't doing anything while that finger inside him was getting more and more pleasurable as seconds went by and his muscles began to relax a little.

"Of course it's a big deal. Why would you want to give up you're virginity to someone like me when we've only just met. How old are you anyway?" Harry blurred.

"I'm eighteen if you must know, so don't worry, you won't be accused of being a paedophile if this horrid occurrence ever comes out." Draco yelled, his anger getting the better of him. "If you don't want me then go, okay, just go." He said, traitorous tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"No. Draco no, that's not what I meant. I do want you. I want you more than I ever wanted anything." Harry hushed, whipping the silent tears away. "I just don't want you to give up something so important without thinking it through."

"I know what I want." Draco stated, his anger slowly ebbing away at the honesty and concern reflecting in Harry's eyes. "You're all I ever wished for, Harry, always have been since the first moment I laid my eyes on you. And I want you to make love to me. Please." He said, starring into those gorgeous emerald orbs.

"Alright." Harry gave in. "But tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop, okay."

Draco nodded even though he would never let Harry stop. "Tell me what to do." He said.

Harry smiled. "Just relax, love. Just relax. I'll do all the rest."

Draco closed his eyes and focussed on relaxing all his muscles in his body. After a few deep breaths he felt all the tension leave. He opened his eyes to find Harry watching him intensely and with a small nod he indicated to the singer that he was ready.

Harry gave him a reassuring smile and went back to stretching his lover. He began to move his finger watching Draco closely for any sign of discomfort and when he found none he carefully added another one.

Draco tensed slightly but relaxed just as quickly, ushering Harry to go on. Harry prepared Draco the best he could, adding a third finger once he could move in and out smoothly. Meanwhile Draco was moaning again and tried to push back onto those magical fingers as much as possible. He yanked Harry up and locked their lips in a hungry kiss while Harry kept stretching him.

"Harry, I'm ready. Please, just take me. Make me yours." Draco pleaded.

Harry pulled his fingers out and reached for the bottle again, this time spreading the lube over his hard shaft.

"Ready, love?" He asked and Draco nodded.

Reassured, Harry positioned his cock at Draco's entrance and after distracting him from any possible pain with a very passionate kiss, he pushed inside in one fluent motion. Draco's groan was caught by Harry's very talented mouth and his back arched high of the bed. Harry gave him a few moments to adjust at the feeling of being penetrated whilst trying not to come himself from the tight heat surrounding him.

"Draco, you okay?" He asked.

"Yes! Move already." Draco gasped and Harry did just that.

He moved gently in and out, increasing his pace steadily until he had Draco writhing beneath him. And then Draco suddenly cried out as an electric jolt went through his body the moment Harry hit his prostate.

"Oh god, do that again." Draco begged.

Harry complied and angled his trusts so he could hit Draco's prostate. Draco cried out again and locked his legs around Harry's body, urging him to move faster. Harry built up a steady pace and worked Draco up to his climax. As he felt his own orgasm approach, Harry grabbed Draco's cock and stroke it in time with his trusts.

He plunged hard into the body beneath him, his breath coming out in gasps as he did so. And then he hit Draco's prostate again and the blond came hard all over Harry's hand and stomach, crying his name. Harry came only a moment later from Draco's muscles contracting around his cock, spilling his seed deep inside the blond.

Harry collapsed on Draco in a sweaty heap and Draco brushed the damp locks from his face. Harry kissed him and gently pulled out so he would not hurt his lover. Quickly he disappeared to the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth to clean themselves off. He returned the cloth before laying down beside Draco, who snuggled into his arms with a content smile on his face.

"So? How was it, your first time?" Harry asked curiously once Draco was settled comfortable against his side.

"It was okay." Draco teased while running his hand over Harry's now clean abdomen.

"Only okay?" Harry asked with a smile, playfully smacking the blond on the head.

"Alright, alright. It was perfect." Draco surrendered and kissed Harry. It was unhurried and loving and Draco could have gone on forever but he was interrupted by a large yawn coming from himself.

Harry chuckled. "Go to sleep, Draco. It's late and you're tired."

"Mmm." The blond responded as he laid his head on Harry's chest. They were silent for a few moments until Draco spoke again.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"Yes, I'll be here. I'll never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

HDHDHDHDHD

Four weeks after that particular night an article appeared in London's biggest newspaper The Daily Prophet along with a picture of two young men, one tall with unruly black hair, the other smaller with silk-like blond locks, at the terrace of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

The article read:

TEENAGE IDOL HARRY POTTER GAY AND IN LOVE

By Rita Skeeter

_Only eight months since his debut and he is already giving us some sensational news. But is it  
merely a publicity stunt or are his intentions sincere. I, Rita Skeeter, went on a search and found  
out for you._

Yesterday afternoon, England's newest teenage idol, the twenty-two year old Harry Potter, was  
spotted at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in the presence of a young man. At first side  
nothing newsworthy if it hadn't been that the two seemed to be very intimate with each other.

Said young man has been identified as the four year younger Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and  
Narcissa Malfoy. Young Mr. Malfoy is to inherit the worldly known Malfoy Industries, a company  
worth millions.

The two men seemed to be enjoying each other's company greatly on the warm and sunny day.  
Witnesses claim that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were constantly sharing loving touches and were  
seen kissing more than once. The couple already seems to have the support of the public. Most  
Harry Potter's fans, who would have fought to be in Draco Malfoy's place, have given a positive  
reaction so far.

How the two met is still a mystery though certain sources say that they were seen together four  
weeks prior in the bar of the Hogwarts hotel where Harry Potter had his residence during his London  
concert. The bartender working that night told us they sat in the bar talking until well past midnight  
and left together. Questions immediately arise to where the two went after that. Did they go their  
separate ways or did they spend the night together? We asked the staff of the hotel and indeed, one  
of the maids was able to confirm that Mr. Potter's bed was left untouched that night.

Was this where their relationship started? And do they intend to be seriously involved with each  
other? We confronted Mr. Potter about it and he friendly told us: "YES I'm in a relationship with  
Draco Malfoy. YES I'm very much in love with him and he with me and NO the rest is none of your  
business."

**The End**


End file.
